BW094: Ash, Iris and Trip: Then There Were Three!
Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |b5 =Quakebadge.png |b6 =Jetbadge.png |b7 =Freezebadge.png |b8 =Toxicbadge.png |major =Ash's Krokorok evolves into Krookodile. Ash's Krookodile learns Dragon Claw. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan, Dawn |rchars =Trip, Burgundy, Georgia, Cynthia |michars =Freddy O'Martian, Alder |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Dawn's Piplup, Iris' Dragonite, Meloetta, Trip's Serperior, Ash's Krokorok → Krookodile, Ash's Pignite, Alder's Bouffalant}} is the 44th episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis Ash now has two battles ahead of him. First is the 2nd semi-match against Iris for a spot in the finals and the second one is against his arch-enemy, Trip, in the final round. After successfully beating Iris and her berserking Dragonite with his Krokorok (who eventually evolved into Krookodile), will Ash be the champion of the Junior Cup, or will Trip's dream of facing Alder finally becomes a reality? Will soon find out as the Final Round begins now! Episode Plot Alder knows well Dragonite has the advantage over Krokorok, but he and Freddy will see who will win this battle. Dawn wishes both Ash and Iris luck, but Cilan thinks it all depends if Dragonite starts to obey. Trip does not care who will win, for he has his aims at Alder. Georgia is still displeased Iris would call herself a Dragon Master and cannot control Dragonite, while Burgundy agrees, thinking Dragonite controls her instead. Krokorok uses Crunch, though Dragonite dodges, per Iris order. It also dodges Krokorok's Stone Edge and uses Flamethrower, also per Iris' orders. Cilan is surprised Dragonite is listening, meaning Ash will have a tough battle. Cynthia knows well Dragonite does not listen, for it is going after its own instincts. Dragonite uses Ice Beam, but Krokorok digs, evading the attack. Krokorok emerges and dodges Dragonite's Flamethrower. Iris is pleased Dragonite is listening to her. Freddy comments Dragonite's moves are sharp and precise, worrying Trip. Georgia is baffled, for Dragonite did not listen before, thinking Iris had an impact on Dragonite,. Burgundy replies Dragonite may have just had a bad start with Iris. Dragonite uses Flamethrower, but misses. However, it repeats the attack, hitting Krokorok. Krokorok digs, evading Flamethrower and emerges behind Dragonite, crunching its tail. Dragonite tries to shake it off, spinning around and throwing Krokorok away. Krokorok uses Ice Beam, but misses and gets hit by Stone Edge. Krokorok tries to crunch Dragonite, but misses and gets hit by Flamethrower. Iris is pleased, for she and Dragonite are working as a team. Cilan has little doubt in Iris winning. Georgia is amazed Iris is near to become a Dragon Master with Dragonite obeying her. Krokorok tries to crunch Dragonite, though gets hit by Flamethrower and Ice Beam. Krokorok is knocked down with Flamethrower, but stands up after being encouraged by Ash. Krokorok stands up and evolves into Krookodile. Krookodile charges and uses Dragon Claw, hitting Dragonite hard. Dragonite is furious and starts randomly using attacks at the stadium. Iris tries to calm Dragonite down, who instead intensifies its attacks. Georgia sees Iris is far from becoming a Dragon Master, with Burgundy thinking it would be a waste of time to evaluate those two. Iris is furious as well and orders Dragonite to attack Krookodile, not the stadium itself. Ash decides to end the battle, feeling pity for Iris, his Krookodile using Crunch. Dragonite sees it and accidentally has its arm bitten. Dragonite throws it away and uses Dragon Rush. Krookodile digs to dodge, then uses Stone Edge, which defeats Dragonite. Ash hugs Krookodile, while Iris falls on her knees. Dawn admits Iris had a good chance, while Cilan replies he needs to understand Dragonite better to know what happened. Outside, Iris is disappointed, for it always ends the same way with Dragonite. Georgia and Burgundy appear, chiding Iris for not able to control Dragonite. Cynthia appears, letting Iris know Dragonite does not have confidence in her. Cynthia explains their bond must be deeper for Dragonite to have trust, which is a trainer's most important goal. Ash leaves to battle Trip, while Iris thanks Cynthia for this advice. Ash is pleased he will battle Trip, who smiles. Trip sends Serperior and Ash Pignite. Pignite starts with Tackle, though Serperior dodges. Pignite uses Flamethrower, but misses, so uses Flame Charge, but still misses. Serpeior uses Solar Beam, but Pignite dodges. Serperior uses Dragon Tail, but misses. Pignite again uses Flame Charge, although Serperior evades. Pignite uses Tackle, followed with Flamethrower, but both attacks miss. Serperior leers Pignite, who dodges. Serperior uses Dragon Tail, but Pignite dodges and uses Flame Charge, but still misses Serperior, who is too fast for him. Pignite uses Flame Charge, but misses. Serperior leers Pignite, who jumps, but gets hit by Solar Beam. Pignite stands up and uses Fire Pledge, but Serperior still manages to dodge. Using Frenzy Plant, Serperior defeats Pignite. Ash calls Pignite back, thanking for the battle. With the battle over, Trip won the Cup. Later, Alder gives him the trophy and is looking forward to a battle with Trip. Ash is disappointed he lost, even if he was near the finals. Dawn reminds him Pignite showed a lot of courage, so Ash gains confidence to train and defeat Trip one day. Trip lets Alder know he wants to defeat him, who replies this will be even more fun than he imagined. Alder sends Bouffalant and Trip Serperior. The heroes see Trip is putting all his faith in Serperior. Serperior starts with Solar Beam, targeting Bouffalant. Debuts Pokémon Ash's Krookodile Trivia *Iris' Dragonite's personality of going beserk after taking a direct hit from Dragon Claw is the same as Dawn's Mamoswine in "Dressed for Jess Success!" *Who's that Pokémon?: Serperior (US). Gallery Dragonite dodges Krokorok's attack BW094 2.jpg Dragonite tries to throw Krokorok away BW094 3.jpg Dragonite uses Ice Beam on Krokorok BW094 4.jpg Krokorok tries to stand up BW094 5.jpg Krokorok is evolving BW094 6.jpg Krookodile has evolved, ready to battle BW094 7.jpg Dragonite outrages on the battle field BW094 8.jpg Krookodile manages to attack Dragonite BW094 9.jpg Ash vs. Trip BW094 10.jpg Pignite fails to hit Serperior BW094 11.jpg Serperior launches Solar Beam on Pignite BW094 12.jpg Serperior managed to dodge Fire Pledge BW094 13.jpg Serperior defeats Pignite with Frenzy Plant BW094 14.jpg Trip receives the trophy BW094 15.jpg Ash is determined to defeat Trip BW094 16.jpg Serperior launches Solar Beam on Bouffalant }} Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes focusing on Trip Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Champions Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears